


Carnal Desire

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Bottom Kirk, Character Study, Dom/sub, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, Hurt Kirk, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: The need, want, and desire have always been a constant in the universe. Jim and Spock are no different. Today, though Spock needs are greater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnal Desire

Art by: Elfqueen55

I need to hear the guttural moans that escape those dry lips.

I sense his fear and arousal as I lie atop his bronzed form.

I am in awe of the hunger that exudes from my needy flesh.

I revel in his cries of despair, and want.

I drown in the euphoria that we have both plunged into.

I crave release for my tortured soul.

We both are never ending in this fantasy of love and desire.

For we shall fall into its abyss of decadence and be consumed by the light where darkness no longer reigns.


End file.
